Cats and Apparitions oh joy
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: Growing up is one stab to the back after anther as everyone fave Emo ghost girl soon find out.The best thing about it is it not all bad when you learn how to use your wonders
1. Chapter 1

**C&A opening**

Hello most awesome readers it your friend or-land-do 626 here to tell you I'm starting a new story.

It full of Carrie and gumball goodness it a mix of the wired stuff I know about the things that's hard to understand.

It also has myths form were ever I can find them.

Do to someone deleting the story I have to rewrite it and I need some names and I vow on my blood I'll use any names given if you tell what you want it to be I'll do the same.

I'll have the story up when I find my old notes I used the first time.

So piz look for it sometime this mouth

**If you do not I'll go boom it happens some times**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ants are here**

_**I do not own any of the AWog just the a few o.c the show up every now and then. The story is C+GB paring with me watching too many ghost related things so enjoy.**_

It was an abnormal day in the Watterson house witch meant no cops, firefighters or a mad mom rampages. (only weird thing could fall this)

Gumball, Anais, mom, Dad and Darwin were sitting down to eat breakfast when the phone and doorbell rang.

Mom answered the phone and Gumball got the door when he opened it his eyes met a snow white female cat who looked like his mom.

She had black pears on her neck and a Green dress and a hat that said jersey baby.

Whit out a warning she grab Gumball a hugged him to the point he could not yell for help.

When mom came out of the she had a look of doom on her face everyone asked what was wrong.

She told them her ant Meme was going to be there in an hour and that they should go out of the house for the next few days.

The two kids and Richard all look freaked out they were even more so when a voice said were to.

They turned to ant Meme was holding Gumball in a head lock hug.

Nicole asked why she was here so soon then order her to let gumball go before he passes out.

But it was to later so they strayed to panic and all try to revive him.

(Meanwhile on the other side of town) Carrie was sitting whit her mom's bother and his wife.

Her uncle sat and watches TV as her ant grilled her to get to know her. She asks what she liked to do.

If she has a boyfriend yet and what his name, and were does he live? After many blank looks later she got to one that got to Carrie.

Can you become a full apparition yet? The question made her weird eyed, and then she asked what she meant.

She told her it a ghost's form that let you interact with everything as a solid person. She then offered to teach her how to do it if she tells her about herself.

Back at the Watterson house every one after they revived Gumball were lessening to Meme tell stories about her and Nicole as kids. Nicole was getting her a drink and mumbling under her breath about Meme.

She the join the rest of her family as they keep all eyes as Meme told everything a mom would not want to tell her kids.

She told the stories about how the first boy Nicole ever like she spent two day trying to talk to him only to end up punishing his light out when he called her a bow wearing pest in front of the school.

She tried to tell the story of when she had her first but Nicole stopped her before she could say an anther word by jamming a snack cake in her mouth.

Nicole asked Meme what evil force set her on their door step, and how soon could she go home.

Meme looked at Nicole with venom I her eyes and told her she just needs to stay for the night the bus she was riding to be fixed. Meme glared and said I know I hate to stay this shabby house with you of all people.

At that point Nicole had it and jumped the table to ring Meme's neck. Anais got up and call the swat team made to stop their mom if she ever really losses it. Hello mike yes it me Anais she loses it fighting my there still in the house. Ok see when you get here. In a safer place in the home of Carrie.

Carrie just finished talking to her ant tell her life story including anyone she like and the time gumball let her use him body ( she cleared up what she meant by that).

She then begged to know how to become a solid ghost. Her ant told her that ghosts are made up of energy and all she needs to do is increase the energy she made of.

Carrie asked how she was going to do something like that, when her ant pulls out a large car battery and some jumper cables. This may hurt! Wait how it going to hurt we are ghost asked Carrie? Oh the more it starts to work you'll start to feel pain and you should get to the restroom fast when it done. The last thing she remembers was to feeling to go badly. Back in the danger zone that gumball's house became the swot team had just put down both his ant and mom. after they put them in bed the kids sat in front of the T.v for the rest of the day wondering what may happen tomorrow and they also picked how help their and to her bus in the morning. Gumball play i have dentition in the morning card Anais and Darwin flipped for it.

The end for now


	3. Chapter 3

A Letter and some new tricks

So far the only things to happen be an off screen cat fight lol get cat...never mind and Carrie's ant zapped her with a car batter. Making her a full apparition but as any ghost buster geek will tell you the higher a e.k.g reading is that there is a ghost or ghosts some were close. And yes these are real facts even if they seem like bull.

**It was a cloudy morning after the big events of the day before. The Watterson kids all walked out of the house. Helping their ant how was still partly a sleep form the darts use to put her and Nicole out the day before. The group of fore walked for a bit before splitting into two groups. Gumball had to head to school for morning Detention for setting the school pool on fire once again. Leaving Anais and Darwin to drop of their ant at her bus stop. When they got to the bus stop they saw her friends. She greeted them and waved the two kids off as she boarded the bus .as the two kids started the 4 block walk to school they talk about a note their ant said to give to their mom. They were yelling back and forward if they should read it or not witch led them to the only good thing to do give it to gumball and let him open it. As they walked on they saw a girl that neither of them had ever seen before. She had platinum hair with a skull borate .A black homemade Grateful die (get it funny), that showed that she was very gifted if you get the meaning. And she also wore a black and blue skirt with an anime looking cat on the right side. They followed behind her as they tried to see who she was just related to. It was not tell she walked throw a mailbox. That they saw she wasn't touching the ground and that she may know Carrie. They decided the perfect way was to get the two together. Little did they know it was, Carrie? (Rewind1 ½ hour earlier)**

** When Gumball left his brother and sister, to drop off their ant at her bus. He rushed to the library to serve his morning detention. As always his favorite teacher from third grade Ms. Lime was in charge of todays the detention. She was 26 year old and dressed like an old lady but show just a little of her figure. Witch meant she let him do anything after he read one book of her choices (he never made it past the third Chapter of any of her books). The book she picked for him this time was called supernatural beast volumes 1and 2: Cats and Dogs. He got threw the first two chapters with little inters. They were mostly about the different kinds that are found on earth. And what they mean to other cultures. Then he came to a section about the senses that are close to super natural. He looked over the dog chapter and was amazed at how they could hear sounds that most other living or die things could not. He also wished he could see sent trails like a dogs. **

**As his end the chapter he saw Ms. Lime walk in dressed in a salsa dress dancing to pop by nsync. He watched her for a bit but asked what she was doing after she did a backflip into a spit. She had a look of horror when she looked at Gumball who was shocked pass words. She asked why he was still awake for hoping he was so she could do her favorite pass time. Telling told her he was into the book before asking do you do this every day? She answers with by saying ****detention ****is over you can go. He asked are you sure I still have 30 minutes. Yes just go and do not speck of this ever again. As he started to walk out he mumbled it not like I saw you dancing naked. She answer without thinking no I do that on Fridays quickly covering her mouth and hoping he did not hear what she said. Gumball took off running now with two things in his mind .one like any guy who just found out a hot teacher dances nude in the library ever Friday .he wondered what she looked like. Two were should he go to finish reading. After the visions of Ms. Lime stopped 15 minutes later he walk to the lunch room and started to read on to the next part of his book. From the start of his reading he learned more about what he should be able to do them in years of heath class. The first of witch is that cats have night vision that lets them walk in told darkness as if I sun was shining. Next he leaned that any place he could fit his head his body can fit as well. He well-being him try to see if the thing he learned were true first he tried to fit his head into the bars of the schools gate. He almost made it till a stray kickball knocked him out. The last thing he saw before fully blacking out was what look and sounded like a girl dragging him to the nurse's office. When he came to school was ending when Anais and Darwin walked in to get him they asked what happened he told them got knocked out by a kickball and someone dropped him here. The full walk home he wonders who was the girl who helped him. Just then Darwin pasted Gumball a note and said to give it to mom. Thinking it was about him he opened it quickly. The note read dear nick I am sorry are funny ended so fast we'll play again on my way home. I may just stay with you for a few days. Also are grand mother told me to give Gumball the family two tailed cat coin. I put it on a chain so he can keep it with him all the time. Hugs and kisses p.s next time you go down for good (potteri** neko).He then pulled out the coin and put it on as they keep walking home. The three looked at the latter and hoped there mom was still com from their ant leaving. Before they started to play not it to see who give her the latter.

**End for now**

**Who was that if you like it say so if not the line to bit me start to the right the next part going to be everyone's 3 G friend ghostly Goth girl. And potteri neko not a bad word it means fat cat I was asked to put it in do not ask why the story will tell later.**


	4. Chapter 4

this story is be rebooted come back later


	5. Chapter 5

Cat nip (it gets in your head)

this IS A REBOOT OF A STORY THAT I POSTED. I WANTED TO FINISH THE ORIGINAL BUT THE PERSON WHO I WAS GETTING HELP FROM IS A TOOL SO I MADE A SET OF EVENTS ALSO ADD AND TOOK A WAY SOME THING THAT NOT GOING TO DO MUCH THE WAY THE STORY WAS GOING.I ADD MY O.C Yuri WHO IN THIS IS Bobert SISTER FRESH FROM THE Factory {for now}SO ENJOY.

It was a normal day in the Watterson house. And I say that loosely. The family was just getting ready to have he walked in with an out of it look on his face. Without missing a beat she quickly ask Ed were he had paused as if he had lines he could not remember before tell that he made a friend and who just move to town and helped move things ,Richard ,Anais ,and Darwin ask for his name only to hear that he forgot to ask her real name but she said to call her he walks up stirs to wash up for dinner living everyone in a state of he got to the bath room he saw he had lipstick on his was jet black with a light amount of glister in it. He cleaned his face then tried to think of how it got of what he told his mom and coming back in to the house he had no clue what going back down stairs his family waited to hit him with questions. Which his little sister started off, Gumball a you hiding something from us? I mean it unlikely you help out with hard work short of mom making yelling hay and thinking Okay that paused like he did when he got home and said they paid me for helping out before pulling out a 50 dollar bill and a note with a phone number on it and the words call me on mom puffed up with joy and after asking she not my age or older is she (he said she his age to let you know.)she said I'm glad that a young lady can see how great my little man dinner Darwin as Gumball if it means that he was over Penny or a pause he said they were just friends and that Yuri did not like him from what he could tell we just meet. Witch made Darwin say but dude you're kind of way how would you know if a girl likes me or mind whit blank then said your right whit his normal moron anther part of town a young girl sat in her room with a look of joy on her was witting into her so far so good i have him wrapped around my cat nip compound made into my play thing. I made him do what give me a pedicure then had him fight the Guard dog next funny to see in that state he took after his mom. After that he was a bit dusty so ended my little test. I set up a back story with answers to the most likely thing his family would ask. For the time I controlled him and give him some money so it was believable. The next step will be to set up his life be for making myself the hear her room door open Sister unit it is time for shut her note book and said okay Bobert I'm come down now. She sat down with her mother, Mother asked her what she did her first day in town, and if she had made any new told her meet a blue cat named gumball that showed her around but she did not know much about him. Bobert said that she should have known everything about him from the back up disk he used to give her back ground one people from the finished dinner she returned to her room to lay out her plan. To own look thought her date to find out any girls that may get in her way. She made a list of the women he hung around the most in list read as so Anais, Penny, Carrie, Tina, and reached each of them. She quickly cutting Rachel and Anais finding that Ana is his sister and that Rachel liked his bother do to he see her as goodness and she can count on Tina she had post Tina and Hector forever on her web only left Carrie and Penny on the finished some time later with a plan the get penny out the way and Carrie if need she switch into dream mood(gumball filled dreams). The next day Gumball wake up and went to school hour earlier then normal to meet up with Yuri as he was order the day was sit it on the school steps with a spray bottle of her cat nip spared him and gave him his new orders for make him hers for she walked away when she saw some other kids showing up.(she want to make a show when she shows her luck Would have it one of the kids that showed was penny and stop to say hay when Yuri walked up to a Evil grin on her face hugging and ask gumball to indues her to his to almost yelled I'm his girlfriend Yuri nice to meet Eyes {if she had eyes}The would have blowout out her head. She said nice to meet you then walked was burning hot with rage and set fire to the bread kid when she passed thought to herself that making her never want to look and gumball was going to be easy.

End for now


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cat fight over a cat** _

_**Here we are once more to spin the web that is this tail...Okay that was going no were yo the last thing i posted was well was filled whit a lot of good stuff Gumball a cat puppeteer to a crazy girl. She telling everyone she his girlfriend Penny not taking it well. And no one is know what really going on yet. now on with the news of Gum ball's girl friend blow thought the school like bad gas.(that fast )The people closets to him**_

(In the halls) The other girls started to see gumball in a new light now that he was now marked as hand off .The guys just wanted him hurt or kill him. Darwin,Anis,and Carrie,and Penny all tried to think of how this could have happened .Penny look over at them all kiss faced in the back of class and the she Chucked paper balls at and a few other thing at then as the little meeting with on. Darwin and Anis asked if the girls if they knew any thing about the new girl in there bothers only knew she started school today and said she dating On the other hand had a lot more to wears black every thing(even underwear),She stuffed her bra, She has 20 buck in her right sock,and she love to pet gumballs asked if she had any thing useful for them to find out about stopped to think She live at 1523 Oozy street,one of three in her family,and her dad die in a asked if any of you guys know what a spray called Nepenthe cataria has some in her bag and gumball semis to like it? all asked how she learned all this in less than three-hour of knowing only said that she had to to find out why how she got Gumball to make a move let a lone make her his girlfriend? (she snapped a lunch tray as she said that)Carrie made a note to not stand in front of Penny when they find out how every thing started because it looks like in going to be any way will go to her house after school .Penny you fallow then if they go some try not to kill her before we find out whats going told Carrie that she made no promise at all as she walked told Darwin to fallow penny and keep her from stating a body count At the love bird's table yuir watched the other kids plot her down fall. She could hear that Penny was the only one who want her to not be with the rest just wanted to know what going had to go and fast. She thought about killing her but it take time away from she hack in the school web site and transferred her out of the school.(ya i asked my old stocked what she would do.) Enjoy being in your all girl boarding school you piloting wall nut.(not a wall nut i know) OK Gumball now let go to the mail after school and get you a new outfit.(later as Penny and Darwin fallowed gumball and Yuri ) Carrie and Anis walked to were penny told them Yuri knocked on the door only to see Bobort watching t.v thought a window. He got up open there door and greeted pumped her face thinning they were at the wrong asked bobort if he could find a girl named asked them why they wanted to talk to his were lost at first but asked him about found out she was a bio-robot made for undercover has could only fight back if attacked .They asked him if he know why she gumball's girlfriend had no clue but knew the one place they could find out.(to all bother's you know this place) They got to her room and found a large book filled with flash drives he picked up one from the day she came home and loaded her girl's both gave him evil look for going throw her counted the it what bothers do i the only way to keep a eye on their sisters and that it in their found what he was look after a few mines he painted the algrouthm for gilt and told then why every thing. meanwhile at the mall Penny had it with Yuir all lovey white Gumball and after dishing Darwin at the bate shop.(He scars from this i'll get to that later. he going to need a shrink She walked up to her Targets and stated to ask spilled her cup of root beer not ready for the bind sidling she was now just sat and looked blank.(he a mind slave what do you want !) The two girls were trying to loudly stack The little blue ball of fur as pick up a plate of mac and cheese and tossed it a Yuir but missed nailing Gumball in the was knocked out in a he hit the ground the two started to try to rip the others hair/antlers the other side of the mall Carrie,Bobort,and Anis were racing to stop the crazy girls from kill each had told his mom about every thing they found using catnip to control Gumball to plan to get ((handle)) Carrie and penny.{enjoy her she gone at the end of this} She give them away to stop her and a doll to down loud her to (you know to take the killer out the robot girl) the new body looked about six year joked asking if she could have the other was shocked when bobort said they found to the cat fight over the cat.(see what i did boom) the food court was a war zone but the taco stand were the fight was sere had ten feet for them to only outsider to get hurt was Larry (but who cares any? was burned marks and tossed tables all over the place Yuir was shooting laser out her eyes and Penny had some ran at each other and He was knocked out in a he hit the ground the two started to try to rip the others hair/antlers the other side of the mall Carrie,Bobort,and Anis were racing to stop the crazy girls from kill each had told his mom about every thing they found using catnip to control Gumball to plan to get ((handle)) Carrie and penny.{enjoy her she gone at the end of this} She give them away to stop her and a doll to down loud her to (you know to take the killer out the robot girl) the new booby looked about six years asking if she could have the other was shocked when Bobort they found to the cat fight over the cat.(see what i did boom) the food court was a war zone but the taco stand were the fight was nerve had ten feet for them to only outsider to get hurt was Larry (but who cares any? was burned marks and tossed tables all over the place Yuir was shooting laser out her eyes and Penny had some knives. They both ran at each to be stopped by a mall cop using stunt gun,they picked up the shocked ladies taking them to the malls that they took Yuir mind out her body and louder it to the younger told Gumball what happened and and joked around saying good thing I never try to date you i be die and Yuir both tried to jump up say I knew i should got rid of you. Just buying your time to get him you no good want to be Emo spook!I should have known you still like him from that time you told looked at her shock you like me from when told me from the day you let her use your not talk about this now. You like me did not see that coming.(in less you could read.) As Gumball was mocking Carrie Penny's dad walked up telling her they had to go to the Air port or shill miss her first day of boding school as he dragged her yelled she get both Yuir and Carrie when she came home ever if it kills look some what lost asking Gumball what they should do now.(after all his forced girlfriend now 5 and the other girl he liked had got to a far off school and she out her mind.)He side the only thing a guy can say to a girl who likes him and they both had nothing to do. Hay Carrie you want to go get some lunch i'm hungry.

Yay the crazy stuff over for not and next time it will tell what there date was like later


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dating pool's (deep end)_**

**_It been a week from the mess with Bobert's sister and Penny getting sent to an all girl getting enjoying her new body .Along with almost every thing that comes with it.(a few messes no need to say any more.)And to top it all off she become the hot emo chick guys dream of. With out even trying she made a few guys hurt them self and had all the power of Gumball when he had his mom's dress on (not that she know it was him).Lucky she was still her self and moped,sat alone and still only hung out with Then that life was the same Penny who sent Carrie hate mail (well kinda hate you mail.)Then still friends after all. They school was buzz for a nether party plan by Rachel at the school's for her is a little clueless about what to wear so she ask Gumball to come with her to the help him get over the lack of Penny and to help let get ready to ...shop.{ya did not think that joke out my bad}_**

Gumball Wake up you said you help me look for new outfits.I'm up I'm up no need to loss why you ask me again you could have asked one of the our other friends right? Wrong some of the other girl's hate me now And the you're the only guy I know that does not start drooling when they see me. Oh right lucky me so were to Carrie? the only cool store in this part of the 's gave ware (hot topic).I only like the stuff from know guy pulse clothes shopping end with boredom right? Not here Gumball and do get your self killed here. Okay I'll try, wait killed what do you mean killed. Hi Dave whats up? Killer you? Wait who are you only a few people call me by name that comes in here and you're not one them!Carrie flipped her hair and gave a dark look to way Spook-Cy that you?Gumball try to keep his poker face nick name is Spook-Cy that blushed saying shut up Gummypuss. That uncalled for Carrie not cool at Dave this is my friend Gumball her helping me pick out some stuff for a dude it nice to meet the little dude who has spook-Cy's it not like that Dave!I'll keep safe man I give you my both morons you know that? Now Let just get this over be for you plan a weeding for me. Okay I'm done for now Sp.. Carrie. Carrie quickly found the size Bobert's mom said she would have to buy and walked to the dressing sat on a chair made of fake bones waiting for the hardest question a guy could be do i look in this?Words that guys fear all over the tossed out some outfit she was sure she were going to She got to business find what she came for her first swim suit. She saw that there two kind to get(It a lot more but i only know two )One apiece or two.

OK Gumball I'm coming out just tell me what you ya just harry I want to hit the comic store next. What ever just tell me how does this look! Carrie walked out in a blue one piece with a grave on did not say a word do to she thought he did not like it and went to try the next mind reset make him feel amped (like only a guy can get.) He had the same feeling as when he saw could not think of her name for a that her name was the only thing he said out made him think why he did not see her this way before.{well for one she now has woman parts}She was one of the few girls no counting his mom and sister that knew lot about they did share a body ever if it was not by choose. Carrie open the door of the dressing room again this time in a two piece black , white red skulls,and RIP on the but in asked once more the hardest question in the he answered this by flipping over in the chair into a display. He told her get that knew the way he was acting that he was now like a lot of other boys in her power so to played for her stuff and head to the comic shop then got some order a little more than she could told her if she eats like she did back when she took his body she get to fat for her new gave him an evil look and said not to make her stuff him like a pillow him wave the idea started talking about the party how fun the last one could not think why Principal Brown was let her throw the party in school's pool. {Cut way} okay principal Brown you let me use the school pool for my party and I'll burn all the pics for the last party of you two making out in my house. Very well But i want one of then for our Valentine's gift I'm giving . Ew what ever.(back to Gumball) I have no clue at all Carrie it one of those thing we maybe better of not saw it as the best time to play with him asked him if he had a date for the party?He reached for some fries but picked up the napkin box and bit it in asked Why did she ask him that?She looked at him and flipped her hair I just want to know is in a rear time of super smart saw what she was doing and planed what he was going to told her he did have a date for the party.

Carrie was speechless and a little hurt by ordered her self to find out he saw taking to the party!She Asked if she knew her and when he asked her?He told her she know her pretty well and she in all their listed off all the girls in their class and asked him wish one?He told her on to all the names wish mad her yelled saying who is it the only girl lift in our class is me so you have to... She stopped think of what she just smiled and said hey you got it right that who I'm taking to the party!Carrie froze in place Then she just jumped up and said I'll see you later picking up her she walked away she said she you at the party then took of had no clue why she did picked up his comics and walked sooner that her got there his mom ask who was his told her how good it snapped a part of the counter of hear he helped her pick out a swim told her self she have to have the talk white him after dinner. The he told her that she tried to play with his head and asking him if he had a told how he asked tricked her into being his asked him if he was sure he wanted to take her on a date?He told his mom he did not asks he just said your my date after she said her name in her naming face him saying that the same pasted out saying I have a Date with Carrie as he rolled in a ball on the Carrie house She was rolling around the floor but her ghost power made thing spin around her as she panicked. I'm i going to do I need help as she pick up the house phone. End for now


	8. not yet

**_Dating pool's deep end (part 2) not ready yet_**

**_It _ pool time I'm not going to tell you how award this will any of you dated your best friend you not luckly f! #$% you it a quite hell in witch joy comes to hang it self.**** also i have to rewrite it thank to a lost flash drive so hold on a little longer.**

**end for now**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Dating pool's deep end (part 2) _**

**_It _ pool time I'm not going to tell you how award this will any of you dated your best friend you not luckily f! #$% you it a quite hell in which joy comes to hang it self.**** you know that part all ready i am going to make this one shorter than the rest of the chapters.g And I yes i having some problems (there getting to me) so any way lets rocket!**

Gumball was in the bath room of the pool after showing up one hour early to try to think of were to sit what to say. He found a spot that was full of light on the right but was shad on the other was her fave spot in the pool good for people watching. He was wired out by how much he know about her and wondered if she knew about him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was time to meet Carrie in the main Was staining at the door talking her mom on who flew away when she saw Gumball coming down the Gumball waiting long?I had to help my mom out, I wanted to meet you at the I just got here,and why you want to meet me at the door?Oh I ara wanted you to see Tina's swim both looked over to see Tina in a lacy night suit was red laces and with white pulled Carrie into the building to get out of her ear shoot. When he felt they were out her range he fell to the floor that was a lot of joined in as they head to the spot Gumball picked was happy about the spout she could hide so no one would look at her suit or If her and Gumball want to make out they could... Cut it out mind that not going to happen.( You hope it does) shut it! Gumball's mind was comer and focused. They both body and mind yell out for to grab her boobies but he want to not be killed.(he a guy we all think to do it .)He notes that she was staying in the deep end. He asked her if she was ok? No Gumball I'm good just feel a little hot is all.I just need to run to the bathroom for a bit back in a flash. Okay see when you get back then.

**{Carrie in the bathroom}**

She sat in empty stall thinking of what she was not telling Gumball.(quick flash back)10:00 this morning mom help my room burning!What did you say honey? Good saw Carrie's room covered in light blue flames yet no my little ghoul growing here I'll get the camera Mom help me before my room burning!Oh honey it not come down and saw that there was no damage just blue why going on and did you do this?No will-o-wisp just what we banshee do to pull in unlucky people to crass our also good to add some fire to your good 's how I got your father and on our weeding night I used it to..No just no I do not want to know just tell me how to keep it from set stuff on fire! Just keep from com and you will be OK We spend the day work...ing on date is I have to Meet Gumball at 12 this is going to mess it up. And how you know that did you read my Diary!No hon I would never do that to you.I put a recorder in your skull bow way that not the point we have work to do.(and we re back) I'll just tell him before I Will O Wisp him by mistake.

**{outside}**

She was going back to meet with Gumball at the same time Jamie, Joe . Tobias, Tina walked up to stopped and watch the both of 's it going loser Oh Hi Jamie what do you want.I just wanted to say hi and try to break your will the norm. Okay just get it over I like to having I want it over before Carrie gets you have a date that changes every me get you some cake and punch.(you can see where this is going)She than Hand him some punch and drop a places of cake on his became a burning ball of rage{a blue one}The rest of her group started laughing .She flashed over to them and started did you do that you cow?No one mess with my Gumball you got set pot of flowers on the on tried to put it out but it only got Gumball so you two are dating as in he your boyfriend?Ya he is!Carrie stopped let what she just said set feet away from the group Gumball had set the pool on fire trying to put out the fire and ran to hit the fire ran the fire where put out Gumball ask Carrie if she said he was her was close to passing out as she said yes and try to say something Gumball stated was confused must be how my Dad fleet when he meet my do you mean what I'm really lost when my mom made she took down the football team after they tried to make him eat bathroom so that means your my mm...you in my family ya i quest your my girlfriend. He grabbed her hand looked in the eyes and said we should get out of The firefighters are going to claim me for the pool would they do that Gumball after the last one they put me out a watch lets go. (Poof)

End for now what do you think tell me now


End file.
